


trying your luck

by Lo Turner-Kane (doujinbag)



Category: Jessica Jones - Fandom
Genre: Caring, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst with a Happy Ending, Protection, Safety, non-explicit mentions of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6595552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doujinbag/pseuds/Lo%20Turner-Kane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always been like this, the two of them seeking comfort in one another. They'll never take it for granted again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	trying your luck

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! I haven't written for a fictional fandom in so long omg rip. And i'm feeling a lot of jessitrish love rn so!! this just happened.
> 
> It's not great butttt I'm tired and gay so. forgive me.
> 
> (The title is a song by The Strokes, idk if it really fits but. take this anyways.)

It's always been like this. Patching up wounds, whispering apologies, kissing in dim-lit rooms when nobody's around to see. The only time Jessica has ever let down her walls is after midnight, guided by Trish's first gentle embrace - and now, a little booze helps as well.

There was the Old Before, all the times as kids, when Jessica would sit on the cold bathroom floor simply holding Trish in her arms after another one of her mother's outbursts. Those were the days when witch hazel could clean physical wounds but it took a lot more than sanitizing chemicals to get Trish to smile. If they had enough time, Jessica would offer to repaint Trish's broken manicure or brush her soft hair. At sixteen, they kissed on the edge of the bathtub but didn't speak of it again until Jessica's seventeenth birthday. And yet, somehow, those times were easier.

Then there was the Right Before, before Jessica met Kilgrave and had the word "love" tainted forever. Those were the times when she and Trish could go at each other for hours, howling and mewing and scratching like wild cats into the early hours of dawn. Jessica was always careful not to hurt her special girl - blonde now, never going back to red - in a way she would regret. Trish was always allowed to have the upper hand. They made up for the adrenaline-produced injuries with gentle kisses and cherry Icees afterwards. These were perhaps the easiest of times.

For a while there was nothing, nothing except worry on Trish's part and involuntary apathy on Jessica's. When Kilgrave pulled the strings on Jessica's life, he was also pulling on that of Trish's life as well, taunting her from afar. This Jessica was a stranger now, living in the same body that Trish had made love to only months before. It was never supposed to be like this. It never should have felt like the end.

Now there's only the Present, which Trish doesn't dare take for granted. In a way, it becomes like the Before times again albeit in reversed roles. There's a lot of holding Jessica late at night when the booze just won't stifle the flashbacks anymore. There's a lot of bandaging Jessica's knuckles after punching through walls and redoing her makeup after a few silent minutes of crying. Never does Trish push for Jessica to tell her too much, but on the rare occasion that Jessica curls up in Trish's arms just to vent and sob quietly, Trish never pushes her away.

But with the stress of healing comes happy times as well, and lots of them. Jessica will never admit to it, but there's a secret joy she finds in looking over to watch Trish sing along to the radio in the back of a taxicab. She finds solace in the way Trish eats her french fries with too much salt and not enough ketchup, and the way she dances around the kitchen whilst making coffee on Sundays. There's a silent sense of safety that neither of them will bother to mention although they both feel. It comes in the small things, from the way Trish likes to curl her fingers just the right way to get Jessica to gasp and the way Jessica still can't figure out how to braid hair. Some days, it feels like it's just the two of them against the world. And maybe it is.

Neither one would mind that a single bit, really.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me over at [tumblr!](http://mileskane.tumblr.com)


End file.
